zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Clover Field
Clover Cleaver |number = 4 |gender = Female |age = 18 19 |hair = Pink |eye = Turquoise |occupation = None mentioned SOIS Agent-Esper Waitress |status = Alive |relative = Light (brother) |affiliates = Akane Kurashiki (Fellow test subject) Aoi Kurashiki (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) Alice (Commanding officer) |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice = Tamura Yukari (Japanese) Wendee Lee (English) }} Clover Field is one of the players of the Nonary Game and a recurring character in the Zero Escape series, appearing in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. She is the sister of Snake. Appearance Clover is a short young woman with blue eyes and freckles. Her most noticeable feature is her pink hair, which she keeps in bushy pigtails. Junpei initially nicknames her 'Pink hair' before her codename was decided, which was actually her real name. She sports a voluminous black jacket with pink around the cuffs and the collar, a plaid skirt, black boots with pink heels, and a pair of snow leopard print white earmuffs. She also has a white shirt under her jacket with a plaid ribbon around her neck. She has a very high voice and bears the number four bracelet. In Virtue's Last Reward, Clover's appearance has a high contrast than with 999, most notably is that she is wearing much fewer clothes. She only wears a pink and black dotted fur top that only covers her cleavage, dark short shorts with a belt, and a pair of black leggings. Her hair also is a lighter shade of pink. Personality Clover is prone to having rapid swings of emotions. Clover can be very emotional, mostly when it comes to her brother Snake. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks, yelling at Junpei and June to leave her alone and is not afraid into angering Seven. Clover is very close to her brother, and when the corpse in the bathroom that everyone thinks is Snake is found, she is very depressed for a while after. She doesn't trust others and is very secretive about any information that she might have. Despite this, she also has an upbeat and cheerful side to her when she is happy. She also has a tendency to be a bit of an airhead at times. Background When she was 9, Clover was, along with eight other children, kidnapped and placed inside of a building known as Building Q, basically meant to be a carbon copy of the Gigantic interior, to play the original Nonary Game. She was placed there because she, along with the eight other children with her, excelled at transmitting messages through a morphogenetic field. Her brother Snake was in the Gigantic along with a sibling of each of the children, the known exceptions being two children on the Gigantic, Aoi and Akane Kurashiki. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors In the present day, she, along with eight other people, were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game. When the players were deciding on what their codename would be, she decided to choose her own name as a codename. When Teruaki Kubota didn't respond, she approached him and asked him what his codename is. Kubota told her he didn't need one since he had a plan and to demonstrate what his plan was, he quickly took her hostage with a knife and began ordering everybody around. She and Ace were forced to place their hand on the RED of Door 5. She was let go although Kubota sadly met his death when he went into Door 5 alone to investigate what is beyond Door 5. After a few minutes of Kubota's death, she had decided to go to Door 5, mainly because Snake was going to go to Door 5. She, along with Ace, Snake, Seven went into Door 5. Once the remaining players meet up in the large hospital room, they proceeded to look for the missing parts of the non-functioning REDs while Snake is abducted. During that time, Guy X was dressed in Snake's clothes and then killed mistakenly by Ace, because he could not differentiate their faces (due to prosopagnosia) and thought it was him. Ace thus pushed Guy X into door 3, resulting in his death, and because Snake's clothes were present, everyone thought he was dead until much later. Clover thanks to the quick thinking of Junpei, was able to escape the facility along with Seven, Lotus, Junpei, and of course Snake. Upon exiting the facility, they discover that they were in the middle of a desert, not to mention that their bracelets had come off. Outside was a small SUV, inside of that was Ace, bound and silenced by Duct Tape. Freshly left tire tracks hinted that June and Santa had left earlier. Taking the wheel, Clover drives off into the distance until the group spots a woman in Egyptian clothing showing the sign for a ride. SOIS Clover picks the woman up, who reveals that her name is Alice. Alice takes Clover and the rest to a SOIS (Special Office of Internal Security) facility for questioning about the second Nonary Game. However all were released except for Ace. Clover and Snake went on to live average lives until a few months later Alice asked the two to come back to SOIS headquarters. There they met the other children who were kidnapped during the first Nonary Game except Akane and Aoi. They were trained to develop their abilities to resonate their thoughts through the Morphogenetic Field. They were classified as Espers for their abilities. Clover and Snake had a particularly strong resonance between each other and the two were partnered with Alice. Clover's first assignment was to infiltrate a Free the Soul facility and resonate her finding through Snake. Unfortunately, Clover is captured and imprisoned in the facility which was a fake facility. By the time Alice arrived to rescue her, many of the facilities members had already fled, but Clover was still alive. Soon after Clover was knocked out by the white gas and was sent to play in her third Nonary Game. Virtue's Last Reward Clover was placed in an Ambidex room with K, but she was unconscious until she and K left the room. Clover awakens next to Alice wondering where she is. Soon after Zero III appears and announces that they will start the new Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Clover is terrified since this is her third time participating. However like everyone else, she is forced to play the game. For much of the game, Clover tries to send messages to Snake but is unable to do so. It is revealed that Clover was recruited into the AB project due to her latent Esper powers, something which can enhance the time jumping ability Sigma and Phi possess. The events of the AB game take place 45 years in the future and also on the Moon, explaining Clover's difficulty in contacting Snake through morphogenetic resonance. Like everyone else, she was infected with Radical-6, but did not show strong symptoms like Alice or Quark but retained the slowed time effect. However since the AB game was to take place 45 years into the future, Clover was placed in a treatment pod where she would be in cryostasis until the start of the AB Project, explaining her youthful appearance. Trivia * Her Japanese name, Yotsuba (四葉) comes from the phrase yotsuba no kuroubaa (四葉のクローバー) which means "four-leaf clover". * She seems very proficient at performing computations, as seen both in the Captain's quarters and Operating room (this last one when discussing the weights of the "Lucy"'s parts). *She is the only character (most of the time) to have played through all three Nonary games. *The nickname ("Cleaver") given to her by Zero III may be a reference to the ending from the first game where she killed Junpei. Gallery CloverPast.jpg|9 year old Clover during the First Nonary Game Clover poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Clover concept 1.jpg|Expressions Clover concept 2.jpg Clover concept 3.jpg Cloverartbook1.png Cloverartbook2.png Cloverartbook3.png 999_conceptart_QZBDP.jpg Axe ending clover 1.png Axe ending clover 3.png Ace kills clover.png Clover thanks junpei.png True end 6.png Clover dead 1.png Clover concept gpd 1.jpg Clover concept gpd 2.jpg Clover concept gpd 3.jpg Clover_in_game.jpg|Clover in game CloverAlice.jpg|Clover awakening VLR-Fight.jpg|Clover fighting with Luna CloverTenmyouji.jpg|Clover and Tenmyouji dead Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters